he long-term objectives of this proposal are to enable Allegheny-Singer Research Institute (ASRI) to achieve and maintain the highest levels of animal care possible. To this end, a plan has been developed to meet the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) standards and apply for accreditation. Part of this plan consists of improving specific aspects of the ASRI rodent facility by purchasing necessary equipment and by consolidating the facility into a newer, more secure location. Presently, the ASRI rodent facility is located in two adjacent wings of the same floor. Most of the rodent facility is housed in the South Tower, the original hospital building built in 1930. The remainder of the rodent facility is located in the newer East Wing, which, because of its modern utilities and fewer access points, is a natural site for centralizing the entire rodent facility. The specific aims of the proposed project are to implement phase I of the plan as it pertains to the rodent facility. Funds are requested 1) to renovate space in the East Wing for an automatic cage washer and storage of sterile food and cages, and 2) to purchase an automatic cage washer. These improvements will provide a higher level of sanitation than is currently provided by the manual system. Consequently, the likelihood of disease in rodent colonies and confounded research results will be reduced. Phase II of the long-term plan includes relocating the rest of the rodent facility to the East Wing using a combination of internal and external funds. Additional equipment and space for animal rooms, quarantine, necropsy, and storage will be provided in this phase. Once the new, centralized rodent facility is completed, ASRI will apply for AAALAC accreditation. In sum, the proposed project is a necessary component of an organized plan to assure compliance with federal regulations and to improve the centralized program of animal care.